


Love Changes People

by Malec_Novak



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-17 17:15:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3537548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malec_Novak/pseuds/Malec_Novak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a normal day for Harry Potter at Hogwarts until he stumbles into Draco Malfoy that is. Their encounter in the hallway of Hogwarts sparks something that neither will understand until they are left with no choice but to embrace the strange feeling within themselves. The more Draco learns about his feelings for Harry the more he begins to change into something no one would expect to happen.....</p><p>Under construction not completely finished :D</p><p>(first Harry potter fanfiction, hope u like it)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was the start of a new year at Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry as Harry stared above at the canopy listening to the sounds of the other students awakening from their slumber in the Gryffindor tower room and knowing full well that Harry didn't have very long before a very tired looking Ron would be pulling him away from the much warmth of his bed. As though turning over would help keep Harry hidden from view, a very disgruntled Ron abruptly withdrew his curtains allowing a harsh light from outside hit Harry in the face making him immediately groan and cover his face with the only thing available, his arm. 

"Get up Harry, lessons start soon mate"  Ron said as he continued to shake the boys shoulders before giving up and walking towards his own trunk where he retrieved his wand and many other things Harry would rather not know. 

With a frustrating grunt from Harry, he slowly managed to pull himself away from the comfort of his bed that was draped with red curtains, his bed sheets made of red silk that made sleeping like a perfect dream. With little effort, Harry managed to stumble into his pants and the Gryffindor robe, pocking his wand in the pockets that could fit his whole hand within it was that deep. Harry didn't bother to check himself in the mirror across the room, instead he did his best to pat down the already bad bed hair that was sticking at very odd angles.  _Alright I think I'm ready_ , Harry muttered to himself rather then out loud, it wouldn't do him any good if people already started to assume Harry was insane, he sure felt like he'd had enough staring for every year he'd been at Hogwarts. To him this year would be a clean slate from those frustrating judgmental stares he had been getting for the past 6 years at Hogwarts or at least he hoped. 

Harry looked around the room one more time making sure that he hadn't left anything behind, it wouldn't do for his first year back to have forgotten one of his magic books as he left the room, descending the spiraling staircase into the Gryffindor common room and being engulfed by a very happy Hermione Granger, her much loved curly hair tickling his nose as he hugged her back, maybe with less enthusiasm as he spots Ron grinning. "Good to see you too Hermione" chuckled Harry as he patted her on the back before she let go of him, her cheeks turning a bright rosy color clearly from embarrassment. 

"Oh my, sorry Harry its just so nice to be back with my friends again" she said cheerfully before grabbing her things and walking towards the exit of the common room, not waiting to see if either Harry or Ron were following her. She wasn't one for being late on her first day back. 

Harry smiled as he watched her walk out of the common room before he quickly remembered that he needed to follow, laughing quietly to himself as he raced for the common room door that Ron was gratefully holding, a huge grin planted on his face almost mirroring Harry's own. 

"You ready for this mate? Snapes our first lesson" Ron grimaced before his smile broke into a fit of laughter, Snape hadn't changed since they had been at Hogwarts he was still the miserable ass-whole between the three of them.

Harry laughed, nudging Ron playfully, "what could possibly go wrong" Harry laughed as they walked silently behind Hermione to their destination, mingling in with the other students and descending the stairs together, watching for the movement of each stairs they took down to Snapes classroom. Their first time at Hogwarts, the stairs had changed unexpectedly sending them to the corridor that had been forbidden at the time, that didn't stop them exploring though. What a mistake that had been. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter song - Nightstep - Shatter me :)

"Oh no we're late" Hermione stated as they saw that no one was outside the potions classroom meaning they were most likely sat inside already.

"Yeah I can see that" Harry replied as they began walking towards the classroom, opening the door and stepping inside only to be confronted with about at least 20 people staring at them. Harry could feel his face heating up as he looked to Ron and Hermione who were also looking flustered.  _This really was a great way to start the new year back at Hogwarts_  Harry thought as he took in the surroundings. The classroom walls were made of cold stone, possibly marble and the floor was made of concrete so that it would make spilled potion easier to clean up off the floor though sometimes it didn't stop the stains. The floor in fact was covered in many stains with its own history of how it got there in the first place.

Getting to the potions classroom hadn't be quite as joyful as they had planned for it to be, then again it never was. The halls and the staircases were always so packed you had to wait awhile before you were able to even get on one sometimes and the occasional shoulder bumping as you raced down the corridors to your lessons would leave bruises that wouldn't disappear for at least a week. You could say being at Hogwarts was sometimes like being at a war zone. The whole school was warm in places but as soon as you reached the ground floor and began walking down the steep slope to the dungeons, it would start to get chilly. No one knows why they put the potions classroom deep underneath the actual school, they just did. It made the classroom cold, sometimes unbearable until you start cooking potions that is. The heat from the many cauldrons in the room heats the classroom up, if only for a short period of a time before its back to bitter cold again. 

Ron leaned over to Harry as they stood in the doorway, "I think you jinxed us mate" chuckled Ron, whispering to Harry as they went to take their seats in the middle row on the left side away from the Slytherins who were now whispering to each other, a few even had the guts to point and laugh at them. 

"Hold on!" Snape bellowed as he turned around to face them, finished with writing instructions on the blackboard. His full attention now placed on the three students as they stopped walking to stare at him, his eyes scanning and landing on Harry. "Nice to know that you're joining us today..how about next time you turn up on time ya?" Snape grumbled, "for your lateness to my lesson, you'll be split up for the remainder of the lesson" he continued before using his wand to pull out three different chairs from underneath the table before directing Hermione, Ron and Harry to their desks. 

_You've got to be joking_ , Harry mumbled as he made his way to the desk Snape had told him to sit in, clearly Snape would find making Harry suffer enjoyable, no wonder he found himself sat beside the worst of worst Slytherin students. Draco Malfoy. 

"Well, well if it isn't Harry Potter" Draco drooled beside him, making sure his words were heard loud and clear through Harry's ears. 

Harry managed not to flinch as he rolled his eyes, paying no attention to the brat sat beside him, it would only add to his ego. Instead he searched the classroom for his friends, landing on Ron first who was sat beside a very beautiful girl he didn't no very well. Hermione he spotted next, she was sat beside Neville Longbottom who still hadn't mastered the arts of Potions. He could sense Hermione wasn't looking forward to brewing potions with him, at least she didn't have Malfoy beside her. Looking back to the front and leaning his face into the palm of his hand as he listened or tried to listen to Snape without zoning out. 

"I want you to brew the same potion I've just demonstrated with the people your sat next to! You have until the end of the lesson to complete it, off you go! " Snape said, going back to marking. 

Harry stared at Snape, startled as he came back from his thoughts. 

"You heard him Potter, get to it!" Draco smirked as he continued to sit there, waiting for Harry to make the potion. 

Harry groaned, he couldn't be bothered arguing with him as he stood up and pushed his chair underneath the desk. Lucky for Harry the instructions were on the board as he grabbed the cauldron and searched for the first ingredient. After what felt like an eternity of stirring, Harry was ready to add the other ingredients. At first he couldn't find them until he spotted Malfoy holding out the ingredient to him, it was like being slapped as Harry continued to stare at the offering hand. 

"We're falling behind if you hadn't noticed so rather then stare at my hand, take the darn ingredient!" Draco snapped, waving his enclosed hand to improvise his point with the ingredient safely enclosed around his fingers. 

_Well if you actual bothered to get up and help I wouldn't be falling behind_  Harry muttered to himself, "thanks" is what he decided to say rather then what he had been thinking as he reached over to retrieve the ingredient from Malfoy's hands. As he went to grab the ingredient with his hand, his fingers accidentally brushed Malfoy's making both boys gasp in shock before looking at each other. It was like the entire world had come to a stand still and it was only them still moving and staring at each other. He couldn't explain the feeling, it was like an electrical current had just raced up from his hand to his arm and throughout his body, making Harry shiver without his acknowledgment. It was only when the smell of burning and a very angry looking Snape was coming over to their desks did they finally break eye contact. Harry was breathing quite erotically as he stared at the burning potion before pulling it off the stove.  _What the hell just happened?_  Harry thought before he was pulled back to the present by a very angry looking Professor. 

"What on gods name is this! I said a potion not a burning stew" Snape snapped as he stood staring at Harry, Draco had his hands up in a surrender. 

"I didn't have anything to do with this Sir" Draco mumbled, backing away slightly from the impassive expression planted firmly onto the professors face. 

"Maybe that's the problem, teamwork! I'll see you both for detention at the end of your day! Don't even think of being late otherwise I'll be sure to make you have a detention all week if you aren't careful" he spoke with anger, his expression challenging them to dare speak before he started walking back towards the front desk, "oh and clean your mess up before you leave" he continued. 

A hush fell over the classroom as both him and Draco received dirty glances that Harry artfully ignored as he cleaned up the mess he had made. It wasn't a surprise that Malfoy wasn't helping as he finished the last little bit in time for leaving the lesson. 

"See you around Potter" Malfoy sniggered as he left the classroom with his pathetic friends as bodyguards. They would abandon him for cakes at any given moment, they loved sweet delicious treats that much that they probably wouldn't even give a second thought about ditching Malfoy rather then protecting him. 

_I hope not_  Harry replied in his head as he began walking towards his friends who were waiting for him at the door of the potions classroom.

"Lets go, I don't what to be late anymore today" Hermione said as she briskly started walking, her curly hair bouncing behind her as Harry and Ron raced to catch up with her. He really hoped that for the rest of the day it didn't go as badly as what it had started out to be and that it wouldn't continue spiraling in the wrong direction. It's all he needs for his first day back for it to go completely wrong and horrible.  _Hadn't I had enough trouble for 6 years?_  Harry thought, hoping after hope it wouldn't continue. 


	3. Chapter 3

The day had gone quite smoothly for Harry after the potions class, there hadn't been any problems throughout the day apart from the occasional snide comments thrown his way from the annoying Draco and his arrogant minions. Then again that was expected, wasn't it? You couldn't walk around Hogwarts and not bump into at least one Slytherin and expect them not to comment on your appearance or what you were currently wearing. Its never in their nature to walk on by without having to say one nasty comment. They wouldn't be in Slytherin if that wasn't the case.

That's how it had happened, one minute Harry, Hermione and Ron were chatting away and enjoying their meal that had consisted of punkin juice, Roast Beef, Roast Chicken, fried sausages, stew, casserole, pork chops and many many other things that had been littered upon rows and rows of tables in the great hall when something came hurdling towards Harry, hitting him square on the back of his head and causing him to spill the juice from his strew down his ropes. Everything had happened so fast he still couldn't wrap his head around it. Hermione and Ron had been the first to react as they forced him to lose his robe and tried to wipe him down, the entire hall had erupted into laughter and the Gryffindor table as far as Harry was aware where now shouting abusive nonsense to the Slytherin table who in return were doing the same thing back. As Hermione and Ron tried to guide Harry out of the hall, a very looking pleased Malfoy stepped in front and blocked their way out. At his point Harry had been angry and was ready to cast a spell at Malfoy who in return was ready to cast his own when the headmaster Dumbledore stepped between them, looking a little angry. That was how both Malfoy and Harry had found themselves sat in Dumbledore's office. 

Both boys were sat in identical chairs beside each other, enough distance as to not have to physically touch. Dumbledore was sat leaning slightly on his desk that was made out of wooden oak trees. There sat Fawkes the red phoenix who had helped him in his second year to fight off the basilisk and once again save the school. Dumbledore's entire office was littered from head to toe in books of different sizes, none that Harry would ever be able to recognize but that they were obviously magical. There were other numerous objects that Harry thought were strange looking but he didn't no what they were or what they could do and he didn't really want to find out. He was brought back from staring around the room as Dumbledore sighed. He was waiting for someone to say what had happened. 

"I know what happened" Dumbledore said as though he'd just read Harry's mind, "and I'm not pleased of what occurred in the great hall, or of what has happened since you've been in my office" Dumbledore continued, he didn't sound very angry but Harry wasn't willing to try his patience. "So here's my deal, " Dumbledore leaned ever closer, his hands now steepled underneath his white elegant beard, "I'm not going to hold this against you nor am I going to punish you for it as I'm very much aware Snape has already given yous one" he said, shaking his head in exasperation, "however if this childish behavior was to happen again and one of yous were to end up being badly hurt..well lets just say there'll be server consequences so please don't let this happen again" Dumbledore said, leaning back against his chair, more like a thrown chair for a king. His relief evident on his face for not being interrupted. 

Harry stared at Dumbledore for awhile longer before both him and Malfoy nodded their heads, glad that they weren't being punished for their actions but let off. Harry knew though that no matter what the threat, Malfoy would continue to harass him if nothing else. 

"You may leave and close the door behind you" Dumbledore said as he opened up a book that had a feather in place from when he had probably stopped reading. 

Harry didn't wait around and neither did Malfoy as they dashed from the office to professor snapes detention. They were already late as it was as they ran down the steep slope to the dungeon and barreling themselves through the classroom door to be greeted by Snape who was sat at his desk, his eyebrows lifting up as both Harry and Malfoy crouched down, trying to recover their breathing from running so hard. 

"Sorry we're late" Harry managed to wheeze out, being the first to speak before the professor or Malfoy had a chance too. "We got held-"

"I know why you got held up for, he had the decency to tell me and in finding out that, well lets just see I've upped the punishment for two days" Snape smiled while interrupting Harry and standing up to walk towards them, "oh and this was Dumbledore's idea too" Snape continued, getting out a few things before making his leave, "this all needs to be cleaned before you even think about leaving, I'll be back at 7! " snape motioned to the room before closing his office door firmly shut and leaving both Harry and Malfoy in the room. Alone. 

"so, I'll do this side and you..em do that side?" Harry pointed, half asking and praying that Draco wouldn't make him do the entire room. It would never be done before Snape came back. 

Draco shrugged as he moved off the other side, starting to pick at things. He didn't look Happy. 

"Look we only have a few hours, stop picking at it and just get to it!" Harry stared at Malfoy, frustration evident on his face. His only reply was an eye roll as finally Draco started to actually do something useful. 

It took them less then an hour to finish the entire room as they worked together for once, their hands occasionally bumping against each other sending the same electrical current that would make Harry shiver. He still didn't no why it would happen for as they sat on the floor staring at the office where Snape had yet to come from. Their shoulders close enough that they were touching but neither boy could be bothered to complain. It was quite peaceful the more Harry thought about it. 

"It's nearly 7, Snape should be here soon" Draco supplied, looking at Harry.

Harry nodded as he turned to smile at Draco, their eyes meeting in the process and making the world slow down to match the rhythm of their heartbeats intertwining with each others. Grey eyes against green searching deep within their souls. Their shallow breathing the only source of sound in the otherwise empty room adding to the thrill of the whole situation. It was like a spell had been cast because as soon as both boys heard the noise of a door opening, they were snapped out of whatever daze had been occurring and were officially back to their rightful ways. Harry didn't miss the look Draco had given him, the way his eyes lingered on his lips before he got up off the floor. He didn't want to think about it as he pushed the situation to the back of his head like he had done the first time it had happened, he had to focus as Snape entered the room. 

"You've done well" Snape said, no smile on his face but it was like he couldn't believe the place had actually been cleaned up. He didn't bother to say anything else as he motioned for them to get out. 

Harry didn't wait around as he bolted from the classroom door and straight towards the Gryffindor tower, he needed to think. He couldn't understand what was happening, Malfoy could be a brat but then like that back at the classroom he would act nice.  _What is going on_  Harry thought as he reached the fat lady. 

"Password pleaseeee" she screeched in her cheerful voice, unaware that most paintings were trying to sleep. 

"Honeysuckle" Harry whispered, climbing in through the hole and racing up to his bedroom where he threw himself onto it. Staring up at the canopy and mulling things over in his head. He didn't get very far as he yawned. 

_I'll think about it tomorrow_  Harry thought as he placed his glasses on his nightstand, stripping down into his boxer briefs and going to sleep in his warm bed. Ready to fight another day at Hogwarts.  _Well not to liturally fight, you know what I mean_  Harry thought. It was the last thing he thought before he finally slept. 


	4. Chapter 4

Harry had been fast asleep in the boys dormitory, dreaming of nothing before it had happened. It was bound to happen though considering of what had occurred in the past day, in fact it was very much a normal thing or at least that was what Harry kept telling himself. The room was still in darkness as he woke with a start, bolting upright in his bed and feeling slightly disorientated. The quilt clinging to his damp skin, the uncomfortable feeling of his manhood pushing against his boxer briefs making it so much worse for Harry as he continued to stare ahead of him into the darkness for some comfort. He had never experienced anything like what had been occurring in his head, it made him feel sick inside and to need a shower badly but reaching over the side of his bed and retrieving his watch showed that it was only five in the morning, too early for a shower. He couldn't relieve himself of his throbbing erection and he sure as hell didn't want to do it in the room of other guys sleeping nor did he want to delve back into the memories of the dream, he shivered just thinking about it. He did think about it though...

_Snape had just left the potions classroom leaving him and Draco alone once again. They had been doing this detention for awhile now as both boys split ways to start working on cleaning the rotten cauldrons. It was only on the third cauldron that Harry was working on did he notice the strange feeling of someone watching him. He stopped to turn around, feeling paranoid and only to be faced with Draco inches away from his face. Gasping, Harry took a step back before his back was pressed against the counter that was filled with cauldrons, both boys locking their eyes upon one another. The room had turned rather tense as Draco's eyes slipped to look at Harry's lips, making the poor boy squirm and fidget with nervous. At this realization, Draco grinned and took a step forward that left them nose to nose, their breaths mingling with each others as Harry continued to stare through Draco's grey eyes. It was at that moment that Harry felt the world slow down, he couldn't move away from the counter at his back nor could he escape the heated gaze Malfoy had on him. It was slightly unnerving. The next thing Harry knew was that Draco had placed his right hand on Harry's tender neck, forcing his head forwards as Draco lent forward with the intent written on his face. Harry's breath hitched as their lips brushed each others, it was at that moment with the brush of lips against his own that had Harry deepening the kiss and pushing his full body towards Draco so that both boys were firmly pressed against each other. Their cocks hardening, straining against the fabric for their contact while their lips continued to move in unison with the added slide of tongue against tongue, mapping each others mouths and taste. Breaking the kiss, both of Draco's hands coming round to lift Harry upon the counter and pushing his legs open so that he could slip between them, reconnecting their lips with the added sensation of Draco Malfoy palming his left hand against the bulge in Harry's pants. Relishing the gasp and moan elicited from Harry's mouth made him feel bold and in power over Harry. It was this that made Draco feel able to go ahead and unbuckle the zipper on Harry's pants, pulling his erection free before pulling back from Harry to admire the view. His eyes sparkling and his tongue dancing across his lips in a hungry gesture, forgetting about the nerves he was feeling and instead pushing himself forward so that his nose was pressed against the tip of the boys cock where he inhailed the strong scent of arousal coming from Harry. His mouth starting to water even before he got his mouth wrapped about the cock he so desires. moving his nose to be replaced with his lips he began to kiss the shaft and then with no warning, his entire mouth firmly wrapping around the head of Harry's cock, eager to please him. The loud moan from Harry's mouth could have been heard miles down the corridor._

Harry broke, he didn't want to remember, he really didn't as he put his head in his hands unaware of Ron watching him. 

"You alright mate?" Ron called, startling Harry from his thoughts.

Ron was on his side with his wand held in his left hand while leaning against his right arm. The spell from the wand had lit up half the bedroom in a white glow as Harry lifted his head from his hands, nodding automatically at Ron. He couldn't tell him about his dream, it was too personal and sick to even begin to explain. It wasn't the sexual content that was the problem, it was the fact Draco Malfoy was the one doing it. Harry shivered as he lay back down into the bed, turning over away from Ron. 

"Go to sleep Ron" Harry muttered, doing his bed to ignore everything around him as he stared at the other beds that were in his line of sight. He didn't have long to wait before he could get up. He didn't receive a reply back as he heard Ron begin to snore once more. 

The next time Harry woke up it was time to get ready and head to Potions class despite the protest his brain was telling him. He could skip but then that would mean many more detentions and from the dream...well he didn't want anymore detentions. So that was how he found himself sat in Potions class, alone with no Draco sat beside him. He didn't no if he was being obvious about his discomfort that Draco wasn't sat next to him or if they just happened to like staring at him, he wasn't sure. The beginning of the lesson, he didn't really pay attention too, that was till a note somehow found its way onto his desk. It took him longer then strictly necessary to open the note and read what it said, he kind of wished he hadn't bothered looking. 

Malfoy said to tell you that you need to meet him outside in the yard in 15 minutes, hes waiting for you and he said that its urgent.

Crabbe and Goyle. 

Harry rolled his eyes at the note, trust Malfoy to make it urgent and during a potions lesson. Both of them are going to get into shit for this not to mention the detention will have been moved to three days rather then the two. He would like to see Draco, to see what he wants off course not to actually see him because that would be wrong. He hates Draco or at least he keeps telling himself so. With another look at the note, Harry grabs his things not caring about the way everything was put back into his bag. Once he had packed up his things he then made his way towards Snapes desk. Snape had his nose deep in homework as Harry walked up to the stone desk, placing both his hands on the desk in an attempt to look imitating while leaning forward to gain Snapes attention. He wasn't going to move until Snape looks at him, this was urgent apparently. He still hadn't come up with a good excuse as Snape sighed. 

Snape dropped the pen he was using to mark with, his eyes moving to meet Harry's as he leaned back against his desk chair, motioning with his right hand to speak. 

Harry looked at Snape, biting his lip before an idea came to him. "Sir can I go to the toilet?" Harry asked though he didn't need it but Snape wasn't to know that. 

Snape looked at Harry as though he was nothing but an insect, grumbling about being interrupted. "Go and don't be long! " Snape snapped, going back to his paperwork. 

Harry hid his grin as he raced from the classroom, heading towards the court yard. Spotting Draco sat at one of the benches, his broomstick leaning in between his legs. Harry grinned, wondering what it would be like to stand in between his legs rather then the broomstick. Immediately Harry felt sick, he couldn't believe he had allowed himself to think that as he took a deep breath, coming to sit beside Draco a little awkwardly. It was strange seeing him after his dream. 

No one spoke, the awkwardness getting worse as Harry sat there fidgeting. He sighed, " so?" Harry asked, unable to withstand the silent awkwardness that he was feeling. He couldn't look at Draco either, he was afraid of what he'd do or what might happen.

"Harry...I was wondering...do you want to practice playing quidditch with me?" Draco asked, looking at Harry and then to where his hands were clasped together in a nervous gesture. 

Harry didn't say anything, he was too stunned and angry to form speech. "You...You what?" Harry shouted, getting up from the bench to start briskly pacing back and forth. _I can't believe I've skipped potions to be asked to play quidditch with Malfoy, Draco Malfoy of all people! He even looks nervous_  Harry argued with himself. He sighed at the finish, sitting back down beside Malfoy and smiling at him. He couldn't find a descent reason to deny the request to play, after all it would mean spending more time with him. 

"Okay I'll practice quidditch with you" Harry answered, the happiness radiating from Draco was unbearable, he couldn't say he wasn't pleased that he was the one to have put that smile on his face. As Malfoy packed up his things to go, Harry couldn't stop but stare at the toned muscles hidden beneath the Slytherin robes he was wearing. Beneath the robes and the face, Malfoy was still a human being and seemed to care about Harry or so he thought. Who knew what Draco Malfoy was thinking or playing at. Harry was just willing to take that risk. 

Both boys walked together to collect Harry's broomstick and to head to the quidditch field. 


	5. Chapter 5

Reaching the empty quidditch field, both Draco and Harry almost bumping shoulders they were that close together. It had been strange sneaking around Hogwarts, afraid that one of the teachers would come round the corner and march them back towards the potions class. That would have been rather hard to explain considering he was only meant to have gone to the toilet and back. Harry had only ever been on the quidditch field where it was completely deserted in his first year when he was picked to be on the team for racing after Nevilles memory ball that Malfoy had thrown. It was exhilarating. 

"Harry come help me set up" Draco shouted over the slight breeze, bringing Harry back to the present. 

"Sure" Harry called back, jogging over to Malfoy and helping him set up the quidditch balls before mounting his broom. He was excited, he hadn't played quidditch since last year so he needed to warm up, kicking off the ground and speeding throw the hoops and over Malfoys head, "Oi you coming?" Harry called down, laughing freely. He was surprised to find himself not worrying about Malfoy trying to hurt him, it seemed like a genuine game of quidditch, not one where the two seekers tried to bash their selves at each other to catch the snitch. He could see Malfoy laughing as he joined Harry into the skies. 

"I thought we could try and catch the snitch and whoever does, gets to pick what we do next?" Draco suggests, facing Harry and leaning slightly on his broom with his hands pressed firmly in place.

Harry nodded, agreeing before flying off to try and find the snitch while keeping his other eye trained on Draco. They did this awhile, no one found the snitch but rather ended up messing around before Harry stopped paying attention to where he was going and ended up hitting the end of his broom into one of the quidditch hoops. He didn't have time to react as his Broom span out of control and hit the ground, sending him rolling. His head hurt, he could feel his vision blurring. The last thing Harry saw before he completely blacked out was a very worried Draco running towards him. 

"Harry! Harry oh god Harry" Draco cried, lifting his head up and cradling it in his arms. He didn't hear anyone come up behind him as he continued to rock the lifeless body. He couldn't move, he didn't want to move. He knew that if someone saw him holding Harry they would assume something bad had happened that he had caused or that Draco actually had human emotions, he didn't care because at that moment Harry was in his arms half dead for all he knew. Draco should have known no happiness could ever last for long, especially when that happiness was directed towards him. It was like the world was wanting Draco to be alone and horrible to others. He didn't want that anymore though, he wanted Harry and at that very moment, it was broken by Ron and Hermione intruding.  

"Harry!" Ron cried out, followed by Hermione as they raced towards the quidditch field. Ron could only see Red when he spotted Draco. "You brat, get away from him!" Ron screamed, shoving Draco so that he had to let go of Harry. Ron didn't care as he punched the git in the nose. "This is your fault! I don't care what you were doing, you hurt him... I know you did" Ron continued to stab his finger at Malfoy who was know cowering under Ron's kicks. 

"Ron stop it!" Hermione cried, dragging him away from Malfoy, giving him a glare that everyone knew was the talk to you later look. "We have to get him to the hospital ward Ron, focus! " she slapped him on the arm before picking up Harry by the arms, Ron grabbing his legs as they dashed to the hospital wing, leaving Draco on the ground to cradle his nose. 

Draco howled in rage as tears streamed down his face, mixing in with the blood that was beginning to dry up. He didn't want to move, instead he curled himself tighter as he cried into the grass. His fist pounding into the ground out of frustration. Trust Ron, trust everyone to believe that Draco had done this to Harry. How could he have? He cares about the stupid boy no matter how hard he had tried to deny it. He cares and now after giving in to the feeling this happens.  _They probably won't let me in to see him_  Draco thought, screaming into the ground again. He couldn't bear it any longer as he forced himself up off the ground, dusting himself off before grabbing both his and Harry's brooms to take back to their rightful place. He'd have to take both to the Slytherin common room and hope Harry would come and collect it himself. 

After putting his things away, he raced to the hospital wing, pushing through the double doors to be faced with Ron, Hermione and the teachers. His whole faced burned with embarrassment as he tried to recover himself enough to act like the Draco people knew him for. He only wanted Harry to know the real him. 

"What the hell do you think your doing here Malfoy?!" Ron snapped, being held by Hermione but he wanted to punch his face, Malfoy could see that clearly and so could the others. 

"I came to see if he was okay, its not a crime to check up on someone" Draco drooled, ignoring the looks and protests as he briskly walked towards Harry's bed. Seeing him lying there peacefully and very much white nearly made Draco throw up, even cry. He knew he would of had the others not been watching him. "Right...well I see that hes okay then" Draco managed, though his voice did break near the end at the prospect of leaving him. 

Hermione continued to stare at Draco before turning to the people in the room, "Can I have a minute alone with Draco please" she said. Everyone looked stunned but otherwise left. Hermione sighed and turned to stare at Draco who was still looking at Harry. "You seem different...You like him?" she asked, taking a seat beside Harry to stare at Draco more closely. 

Draco didn't hear properly as he stared at Hermione. He did though, he just didn't expect that though he didn't really know what to expect with Hermione. He smiled the best he could as he sighed, sitting on the edge of the bed. He didn't want to look at her, he felt ashamed as it was. "Yeah...I guess I do though you can't tell him" he immediately said, turning to stare at her with a desperate tone and expression to his face. If Harry found out, he would be exposed, he would be vulnerable to rejection and he didn't no if he could deal with that. 

She looked as though she would object or pity him though she changed her stance. "I won't.. though you may want to eventually. I'll let you stay with him for awhile, don't worry about Ron" Hermione smiled, pointing her wand at Draco, muttering a spell to fix his nose and the blood from his face. Nodding at her handy work, she left to confront the teachers and Ron.

"Alone at last" Malfoy muttered, scooting up the bed to remove a strand of hair away from the sleeping boys eyes, exposing the lightening scar. He sighed, leaning forward to lightly brush his lips against it, staring at the peaceful look. He looked as though he was fast asleep. Curling up onto the bed beside Harry, Draco nuzzled his face into the side of Harry's body, smelling his distinct odor and trying to give himself comfort that he would be okay. He stayed like that for awhile, losing time as he closed his eyes, carefully wrapping his arms around him. Leaning his head against his chest to listen to his heart beat that eventually lulled him to sleep. He couldn't care less if someone walked in on him sleeping on Harry. He needed him to be okay. He would pray for the boy that he was starting to get feelings for to be okay. He had a lot more to explore, a lot more to give and a lot more of pain or love from the sleeping boy beneath him. He hoped he'd find himself Harry's boyfriend one day. 


	6. Chapter 6

He didn't know what time it was, all he could see was darkness. His eye lids felt heavy like there was someone trying to prevent his eyes from opening, his ears working overtime to pick up faint sounds of people. Not once was he able to hear Malfoy. He lost time as he drifted in and out of sleep. The next time Harry found himself awake was with his eyes open. The room was blindingly bright as he attempted to block it out with his hand. It was at that precise moment that he noticed the stacked up pile of get well cards and chocolate that people had bought him. It was only one that stuck out the most though, he knew too well that it could only be from Malfoy. It made him smile. He did care, he had come to visit him. That was all he cared about.

"Ah Harry I see your awake" Dumbledore noted, coming out of the shadows to stand at the bottom of the bed. "You seem to have quite a lot of admirers from the amount of presents. I'm afraid Ron has had the kindness to finish off your chocolate frogs so it would seem" he smiled fondly at that.

Harry laughed, slowly sitting up. "How long have I been sleeping?" He asks, half afraid of the answer but needing to no. He could remember messing around with Draco and then to allow his broom to hit the hoops, sending him spiralling out of control. He also knew he was in deep trouble, he had skipped out on Snape’s lesson. He couldn't find it in himself to care though.

"3 days, you hit your head pretty badly. Skipping lesson Harry isn't a very good thing. You were very lucky. Had you been on your own no one would have known and you could have been seriously injured more then what you had been" Dumbledore said, sitting on the edge of the bed and looking at Harry with concern in his grey eyes.

"I know, I was foolish" Harry muttered, feeling guilty for scaring the teachers like he had done.

"Well I'm going to let you rest, you probably have a lot to get through and visits to see. I'm sure you'll be let out by tonight. "Dumbledore smiled, patting Harry on the leg before walking out of the hospital ward.

Harry sighed as he reached over to pull the card that had been staring at him since he woke up. Opening the card, the words dancing on the paper made Harry's whole body freeze. He couldn't believe it.

_To Harry,_

_I hope you get better soon as I would love to hang out with you more._

_See you when you wake up x_

Harry was dumbfounded to say the least, Draco wants to hang out with him more and he even put a kiss at the end. Harry felt like he was dreaming all over again and that he'd wake up any second with Draco arguing with him per usual. As though Draco had heard Harry talking about it, he was here walking through the doors. Harry smiled, his stomach doing nervous flips with excitement mixed together. The gleam in Draco’s eyes and the huge smile he wore at seeing Harry awake only added to the smile on his own face.

"I like my card" Harry said, feeling foolish and like a teenage girl.

"I'm glad, how are you feeling?" he asks, sitting closer to Harry then a friend would. His right hand resting lightly on Harry's arm sending shivers through him.

He wanted to kiss Draco’s sculptured mouth so badly. It was bizarre. After all this time of fighting and hating each other who knew that deep down they actually liked each other. He was half afraid of what Hermione and Ron were going to think about his new relationship. In fact the entire school would find out and who knew what would happen. It was one thing to be the boy who lived then to also be Draco’s gay boyfriend. It unnerved him.

"I'm okay, my heard hurts a little bit but nothing that I can't handle, “He answers, smiling up at Draco. Their eyes locking with each other, the entire atmosphere turning tense the longer they stare at each other. Harry's breathing was turning ragged as he began to lean his head towards Draco who in return was doing the same. Their faces barely touching as their breaths began to mingle with each other’s. Their lips brushing gently against each other before deepening the kiss. Harry opening his mouth to allow Draco’s tongue to explore his own. The atmosphere electric as Draco and Harry cling to each other. Breaking apart to get their breath back. They were both utterly stunned as each one continued to stare at each other while trying to get their breaths back.

"I'm so sorry I don't know what came over me" Draco said, rubbing his hands through his wild hair and looking anywhere but at Harry afraid of what he might see.

Harry continued to look at Draco, "you regret it?" he asked feeling nervous. All he wanted to do was lean forward and kiss Draco again.

Draco this time looked at Harry, "what? No....I don't" he mumbled, shocked.

Harry let out the breath he wasn't aware he was holding as he leaned forward and captured their lips together, moving in perfect harmony with each other. They broke apart before it got too far or someone came in and found them like that. It was be awkward.

"We don't mention anything to anyone until we're both ready and know what we are doing, agree?" Harry said, feeling nervous about the different types of feelings running around in his head.

Draco nodded, "agreed" he mumbled.

                                                                                        _~_

Harry had been let out of the hospital wing as he made his way towards the grand hall where he was met with Hermione and Ron, both happy that he was okay. He sat down opposite Hermione and Ron.

"What did I miss?" he asks, leaning over to grab himself some toast and juice. His eye catching Draco looking at him, smiling before looking back at his friends.

"Oh nothing much just that Snape has lifted your attention a further two weeks for skipping his lesson and lying directly to his face" Hermione said, not letting on that she knew about both him and Draco.

Harry gaped at her, wanting to scream. "But... urgh!" he groaned. He was half angry but half of him was happy because it meant he could hang with Draco and for it not to look weird like he wanted to hang out with him. They were trying to keep it a secret, they didn't need everyone to gape at them especially when Draco was meant to be the horrible Slytherin boy.

"I'm going to go rest, see you guys later for potions" Harry said, getting up and walking out of the hall way only to be ambushed by Draco. Harry smiled.

"Hey" Draco said, walking with Harry to their secret hide out they had found which allowed them to kiss and talk freely without weird glances. That was where they were currently heading too. Harry was happy, happier than he had ever been and nothing could change that fact. He and Draco were together though they were still figuring things out for themselves they were happy and nothing was going to change that.


End file.
